Fenrir's Resurrection (Blood of the wolf 2)
by mattwilliams1993
Summary: Fenrir an ancient werewolf has returned to destroy the world and the only hope of stopping him is Alex and his pack
1. Chapter 1

**Fenrir s resurrection (blood of the wolf 2) chapter 1**

Picking up where we left off in the alphas penthouse Alex gasps and wakes up he looks around in confusion before he remembers what happened.

Alex struggles to his feet and starts to make his way through the rubble using his wolf powers to see through the smoke.

His eyes immediately focus upon the unconscious bodies of Deucalion and Kali Alex looks at the flames building up and says "oh I know I'm going to regret this".

As he spoke he walked over to the two downed alphas and took Deucalion over one shoulder and levitated Kali with his telekinesis.

He walked forward and got them out of the apartment as the fire caught up and blocked out the doorway.

Alex let go off both alphas and sighed as he felt the wounds on both his neck and chest start to hurt again.

He bit down on his arm to disguise the agony and started moving when he remembered Ennis he looked over and noticed he was gone.

He ignored the feeling for now and picked up the two alphas and dropped them in the elevator and pressed the button and sent them down.

When the elevator opened Ethan and Aidan who had recovered and were making their way up to stop Alex when the elevator dinged and the doors opened and Alex brought Kali and Deucalion out.

Alex saw Ethan and Aidan and said "don't worry there not dead but you should talk with Deucalion when he wakes".

He walked past them and excited the building but said "oh my offer still stands" Alex walked away.

The twins watched after him thinking.

Meanwhile at the loft Scott gasped awake as the blood transfused into him he looked around when his eyes came upon john who said "glad you're alright we all feared the worse".

Scott pulled the blood drip out of his arm and said "where's my brother" the rest of the pack looked to Jenifer when Alex stumbled in the pack ran over to him Alex said "there's a small problem well".

Before he could finish he fell to the floor and passed out \John was by his side as was the rest of the pack Jenifer checked him over and said "he's fine but when he wakes I'm going to have some questions for him".

Scott said "you're not the only one the pack looked over their leader's body.

Meanwhile in the forest in the clearing Fenrir dropped Ennis who he saw as he left the penthouse and saw the opportunity to recruit him and to use for his plans.

Fenrir was warding the area with his powers which were still weak but he was getting stronger when Ennis woke up and said "where is he" Fenrir finished his spell he turned on Ennis and said "welcome back".

Ennis said "who are you" Fenrir replied I'm Fenrir the first alpha and the most powerful werewolf in the world and to that end I want to make you an offer I want you to join my pack".

Ennis laughed and said "why would I join you I already have a pack" Fenrir replied "you mean with that blind alpha and those teenagers I can offer you more power than even Deucalion could".

Ennis said "well I would never betray him and I don't care who you are I will take you down" he charged at Fenrir who blocked his strike and struck back sending Ennis flying backwards Fenrir sped over to him and held his claws over his throat.

Ennis looked up holding his fear in and said "go on end it" Fenrir replied "you would sacrifice yourself for him without a thought for yourself why think about what I am offering you power".

Ennis thought for a moment and said "okay I will join you" Fenrir smiled and backed off and said "good welcome but before I can induct you into my pack I need you to do something for me kill all the alphas in your former pack do that and you are in".

Ennis started to leave but turned back and said "there is one alpha I wish not to kill" Fenrir said "the one called Kali right we met if you can convince her to join me then don't kill her but know this if you even try to betray me it will be the last thing you ever do".

Ennis nodded and walked away once he was out of sight Fenrir laughed manically.

Meanwhile back at the loft Alex finally recovered from the wounds he suffered at the hands of Kali and Fenrir.

He gasped and immediately placed a hand to his throat to be sure it was healed it was quiet when Scott appeared and ran over and hugged his brother then as soon as he let go punched Alex in the stomach winding him.

Alex who had got to his feet prior to the blow stumbled falling to his knees he looked up eyes glowing and said "what the hell was that for" Scott replied you left to fight the alphas on your own and returned wounded and you are wondering why I punched you.

Alex got to his feet and said "I'm, sorry alright I wanted to find out what they poisoned you with guess it wasn't that bad seeing as you are still breathing".

Scott said "okay fine but what happened" john and the other pack members said "yes what did happen".

Alex said "you all need to sit down" the pack did so and Alex started to explain it as he finished there were shocked expressions among all the pack except for Jenifer who looked indifferent.

Alex looked up and said "you knew about this didn't you" the rest of the pack looked round at her Jenifer said "I did well I suspected I knew Deucalion was talking to someone then when I fought him Fenrir made himself known to me".

Scott said "so who is this guy" Jenifer replied "he is a very powerful alpha but also he is master in the art of witchcraft".

John looked at Alex before saying "if that's so how was he trapped in the dark world" Jenifer said "I believe that seven very powerful witches were able to defeat him but not kill him so they sealed him away".

Alex rubbed his neck as he said "yh shame the spell broke down over the years and he broke free nearly killing me in the process".

Scott said "so how do we stop him" Alex said "bro something tells me that won't be easy to do I saw him throw Kali and Deucalion across a room without even blinking".

Jenifer said "it is possible I can look into it for you but it will take some time" Alex said "understood but that is not all I'm worried we still have the alpha pack to deal with".

"Although I'm unsure Fenrir burnt the penthouse down I left them just outside the building".

John said "then we should go and check just to be on the safe side" Scott replied "I'm in with that" Alex went to speak but Scott said "don't even think about it brother".

Alex said "I wasn't going to say that you are part of the pack so you can come" Scott nodded.

Alex said "okay let's get over there" the pack started to leave when Jenifer said "while you are doing that I will check with my contacts and see what they know of Fenrir".

Alex nodded and left the loft the rest of the pack following Jenifer made sure they had left before vanishing to speak with Fenrir herself.

Back outside the burnt out penthouse Deucalion and Kali recovered from their injuries Deucalion looked around and said "what the hell happened".

Ethan said "seems you lost control of your wolf Fenrir was it" Deucalion replied "how dare you I saved you and you accuse me of betraying you".

Ethan stepped forward to look Deucalion in the eye and said "I do yes look what happened you released a creature of unparalleled evil".

Kali got to her feet and said "why didn't you tell us I though the plan was to force the true alpha into our pack" Deucalion replied "my plan was to free Fenrir then I would get to keep the true alpha he said he only needed a drop".

Ethan said "guess your plan didn't work and now he's free and he has more than enough power to end us the twins turned on Deucalion and started to walk away".

Deucalion said "you dare turn your backs on me after I saved you from the abuse of your former alpha" The twins turned back and Aidan said "you always held that against us you treat us like he did".

The twins turned on him again but Ethan said "we have a better offer from" He was cut off as suddenly Ennis walked out of the forest Deucalion said "where did you get to".

Ennis said "I was knocked unconscious by that pathetic true alpha" the twins started to walk past him when Ennis grabbed Ethan's wrist and struck sending him flying he did the same Aidan".

Deucalion said "what are you doing" Ennis said "what I have to killing you" as he spoke he walked over to Ethan and Aidan and grabbed Aidan by his throat and lifted him into the air.

He stared squeezing when Ethan got to his feet and tackled Ennis who dropped Aidan and struck out grabbing Ethan he said "foolish traitor you think you can defeat me Fenrir told me about what Alex said to the two of you".

He threw Ethan over his shoulder Kali prepared to charge but Ennis said "wait I was told to kill all of you but I have an offer join Fenrir and you get to live" Kali was surprised but said "I would never do that".

Ennis laughed and said "you think I do not know why you joined this pack come on you really want to obey someone who is scared of a teenage boy and his pathetic pack".

Deucalion said "you traitor" he shifted and ran at Ennis and they started to fight.

Meanwhile Alex and his pack made their way to the alphas penthouse when they saw the building which was still standing you could clearly see the scorch marks.

Alex stepped forward slowly when they saw the fight between the alphas and Ennis Scott looked at me and said "what" Alex replied must be Fenrir".

John said "should we get involved" Alex said "normally I would say no but unfortunately we are the good guys" Alex said "john you lot help Deucalion me and Scott will get the twins.

John nodded and he and the rest of the pack apart from Scott charged into the Frey Alex and Scott made their way over to where the twins were.

Meanwhile Fenrir was preparing a ritual to resurrect his true pack as he had no intention of working with the pathetic alphas.

He finished drawing a pentagram and started a spell to create some mountain ash he started spreading the ash around the outer circle of the pentagram.

He stood away from the pentagram and said "now all I need is the blood of two alphas and my plan will be set in motion".

Fenrir started laughing when a voice said "you're crazy if you think I'm going to let you get away with this".

Fenrir looked up and saw Jenifer appear out of the forest he laughed and said "well if it isn't the witch you've come to stop me I would to see you try".

Jenifer eyes glowed and she shot a ball of fire Fenrir raised his hand and the flame sputtered out he laughed and said "you foolish witch I've been trained in the magical arts since before you were born".

"What hope do you have of defeating me" Jenifer replied "I will show you" she drew a sword and charged Fenrir laughed and said "that is how you want to play so be it".

He shifted his eyes glowed a black red and charged at her.

Back outside the alphas penthouse Ennis and Deucalion were engaged in a battle Deucalion struck at Ennis with the blade on his stick Ennis blocked and slashed at Deucalion who reared back a slash wound on his chest

Ennis stuck again and knocked Deucalion to the floor He walked over to him and said "you were a fool Deucalion and to think we were once friends".

He raised his claws to strike when John dashed at him and tackled him Maddie Lucas and Ariel struck at him and the impact was enough to knock him to the floor John helped Deucalion while the others watched Kali who was standing there confused.

Ennis got up and said "you came to help don't know why you would want to help this pathetic fool who tried to kill your friends and poisoned your leaders brother but it doesn't matter to me I will defeat all of you then kill Deucalion".

Deucalion laughed and said "bring it traitor" he looked at Kali and said you have to decide are you with him or are with me decide now".

Kali growled and without warning charged John was ready to act but she struck at Deucalion and knocked him to the floor

Ennis laughed and said "well that's loyalty for you now for the rest of you kail go and kill our two traitors while I deal with Deucalion and these pathetic betas".

Kali nodded and ran towards the twins while Ennis charged at john and the others.

Kali made her way towards the twins preparing to strike when Alex and Scott emerged from the forest in front of them.

Kali said "move now or I will strike you both down" Alex growled and said "no you want them you are going to have to go through me".

He turned to his brother and said "Scott get them and move away from here" Scott nodded and went to support the twins when Ethan stood up and said "I'm fine and were not going anywhere we've been waiting to beat on this bitch for some time".

Aidan got to his feet and said "I'm with my brother on this one" as they spoke they both stood either side of Alex who said "fine with me".

Scott stood next to his brother and said "I want revenge this bitch poisoned me" Kali laughed and said "all of you will fight me so be it" she charged at them.

Alex blocked one of her strikes and Ethan and Aidan struck and knocked Kali back a few feet Scott moved behind her and went to strike when Kali spun and impaled him.

Scott fell to the floor Alex growled and turned to full wolf and ran at Kali and tackled her to the floor he raised his paws for a final strike.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest Jenifer and Fenrir were exchanging sword and claw strikes Fenrir blocked one her strikes and she stepped back a few feet.

He laughed and said "game over witch you can't defeat me I've been alive for centuries and I have more power than you can possibly imagine this is but a taste of my power".

As he spoke he shot a ball of fire which slammed into Jenifer and she was knocked back Fenrir roared and charged towards her he prepared to strike when she vanished".

She reappeared outside the pentagram and said "I'm more powerful than I seem Fenrir we will meet again".

She vanished Fenrir said "look forward to the rematch darling" he turned back to human and said "now to ready the rest of my plan he laughed.

To be continued.

Next time will Deucalion survive the betrayal of Kali and Ennis and will Alex try to save him or let him die and on another note?

Fenrir s plan to raise his pack will he succeed and what secret is Jenifer keeping.

Keep reading to find out

Plz review


	2. Chapter 2

**Fenrir s resurrection (blood of the wolf 2) chapter 2**

Picking up where we left off fenrir is putting the last few touches on his spell when he feels something he growls and says "can't he do anything right this is what you get when you work with amateurs"

He raises his hand and the ground opens slightly as a black figure emerges fenrir says "find whats taking the alpha so long do not engage the others cannot know about you yet".

The creature bowed and shot into the forest fenrir continued his spell.

Back outside the alphas penthouse Alex prepared the final strike when kali lashed out and knocked him off her before stabbing him.

The wolf reared back and turned back to human form kali laughed and said "first your brother then you" she walked over to Scott.

She raised her claws to strike when Ethan and Aidan attacked kali who easily batted them both aside she laughed and said "foolish teenagers" she went to slash Scott's throat.

Alex growled and said "bitch get the hell away from my brother" kali turned on him Alex eyes glowed and he fired a ball of telekinetic energy at kali who was caught off guard and sent flying her body slamming into the a tree .

Alex walked over to her and raised his claws kali laughed and said "I see we are here again but I know you can't kill your a pathetic coward".

Alex growled and started to bring his claws down but Kali struck upwards and dislodged Alex and stabbed him with her claws Kali got to her feet and said "I was going to kill your brother first but you pissed me off for the last time".

As she spoke she moved towards Alex and raised her claws ready to strike when Ennis who had taken down all of Alex's pack and knocked Deucalion to the floor said "enough Leave them fenrir will help us take care of them later" let's just kill Deucalion and leave".

Kali laughed and grabbed Alex and lifted him up by his throat and said "you're lucky punk next time not so much "she dropped Alex and walked away.

Alex said "something tells me bitch there will not next time" Kali didn't look back just walked towards Ennis.

Who said "you ready once we kill our former leader we will both have a place in fenrir s pack Kali said "very well and stepped forward and said "not so tough now are you" Deucalion said "go on get it over with you pathetic traitor".

Kali said "okay" she went to strike when Ennis said "together" and at the same time they both slashed Deucalion's throat.

Deucalion coughed before he became ridged and stopped breathing"

Ennis said "we're done here" Kali nodded and they both left.

Alex recovered and got to his feet and helped his brother to his feet as well as the twins and they ran over to the pack.

Alex helped john to his feet while Ethan and Aidan stopped in front of the now lifeless Deucalion Alex supported John

Who said "are you sure we can trust them" Alex replied "they helped us and with fenrir out there we don't have time to fight amongst ourselves".

John said "understood but" he looked at Ethan and Aidan and continued "I will be watching you" Ethan and Aidan turned from Deucalion and nodded Alex said "we need to get out of here".

Alex led the pack and they left the area but unbeknownst to them they were being watched by a black demon who smirked evilly before he vanished and returned to fenrir who looked up and said "what did you learn".

The demon stepped forward and began to tell fenrir everything fenrir said "you did well but now" he heard a branch breaking and said "go I have guests to accommodate the demon nodded and vanished".

Fenrir looked at his completed pentagram and said "time to begin"

Meanwhile Alex and his pack and the alpha twins returned to the loft Alex pushed open the door and they stepped inside Alex sat against the wall while the rest of the pack entered.

Alex was breathing deeply he had calmed his rage when Scott sat down next to him he said "you alright"

Alex replied "I'm fine just I'm not sure how to handle this I've dealt with wolves but fenrir he is more than just a wolf and I'm putting all of you in danger".

Scott scoffed and said "you don't see it yet do you we all of us are here because of you and we are here for you".

Alex scoffed and said "brother when did you become so wise" Scott replied "don't know when I was poisoned I started hearing things I believed I was delirious but I heard you were apologizing you said you should never of comeback do you really believe that".

Alex took his brother hand and said "not anymore but as for what you heard I believe you found your hidden ability telepathy".

Scott said "but that impossible" Alex replied "really you're a true alpha and my brother and your still thinking of the impossible you're a supernatural creature now and if you're saying telepathy is impossible".

"Then this shouldn't be possible then" as Alex spoke he raised his hand and in the distance a glass that was on the wall lifted into the air and flew into Alex's hand.

He turned to his brother and said "see that look impossible to you" Scott replied "okay I see your point".

"But I still find it hard to grasp its telepathy seeing into people's minds" Alex cut him off and said "believe me I understand after I was bitten I felt the same way but focus".

Scott let his eyes glow and looked around but said "I can't focus there's too much Alex replied "believe me you can it's like using your wolf powers focus on that and drown out everything else and reach out like this.

Alex took a deep breath then looked at his brother and without moving his lips said "can you hear me" Scott was surprised by the voice in his head but nodded and replied "really it is that simple".

Alex spoke normally "many things are possible it's all in the training you have to come if you still wish to learn".

Scott replied "yh I do well I don't wish to die and fenrir will be coming after the entire pack".

Alex looked his brother in the eye and said "you're just full of optimism aren't you" Scott pushed Alex and said "oi".

Alex smirked and said "still able to get you brother" Alex pushed back then hugged his brother and pulled back and said "get some rest I will start your training tomorrow".

Scott nodded and fell asleep against the wall Alex started to close his eyes but saw Ethan and Aidan looking over Alex ignored the look just slept.

Meanwhile Kali and Ennis made their way back to fenrir the stopped before they entered the clearing and kali said "are you sure we can trust him".

Ennis replied I've got a plan we going to kill him" they both stepped forward and entered the clearing where fenrir was waiting".

He turned round and said "what took you so long step forward Ennis and kali did so and entered the circle Ennis said "what is this" fenrir replied "it's a simple spell it will bring you into my pack just drip your blood onto the circle and you will be ready".

Both kali and Ennis slashed their wrists with their claws and the blood hit the circle they looked at fenrir and said "now what".

Fenrir laughed and said "now it is quite simple you die" he raised his hand and vines wrapped around Kali and Ennis who said "what is this we did what you asked you said we could join your pack".

Fenrir laughed and said "I'm one of the most powerful alphas in existence you really think I would want my perfect pack tainted by stupid emotions like love you two are a disgrace to alphas everywhere".

Kali said "how dare you" she stepped forward only to hit into a barrier she fell back Ennis tried to step forward but the same happened to him.

Fenrir laughed and said "you are pathetic you really thought I wouldn't set a mountain ash barrier around this area you two are trapped now if you don't mind you will die and I will advance my plan.

He raised his hand and spoke a spell and he held a ball of fire he threw it into the circle and both kali and Ennis were consumed in fire which eventually faded fenrir saw the blood fill the circle and spoke a spell and there was an explosion as a tear appeared and a hand emerged.

Fenrir laughed.

To be continued

Fenrir pack have returned to learn of their plan keep reading t find out

PLZ review


	3. Chapter 3

**Fenrir s resurrection (Blood of the wolf 2) chapter 3**

Picking up where we left off the hand that emerged through the portal was followed by another hand then an entire body the figure roared and stepped out of the portal becoming physical.

Fenrir stood watching as one after the other till there was 10 people were all out of the portal one of them saw fenrir and all of them fell to their knees one of them said "master fenrir you have returned".

Fenrir said welcome back my friends it has been over half a decade since I was sealed this might be a shock to some of you we are in the year 2014 one of the pack members said "well it has been a long time but why did you summon us master".

Fenrir said "because it is time we took back what the sorcerers took from us this world but first there is a pack in this town that we need to eliminate I want you to find where this pack meets and kill them all".

The 10 people bowed but one of them said "what of our abilities master "Fenrir replied "all your powers are restored but not at full power so be careful if you are killed I cannot resurrect you again very easily".

The pack all nodded fenrir said "go I await your return the pack stepped out of the circle but one of them said "what are you going to do master".

Fenrir replied "I have someone I need to speak to".

As he spoke he vanished in shadow as if he had never been there one of the pack members said "it is time to track this pack".

They all set off in opposite directions Meanwhile Jenifer was in her house with her sister lily said "it has finally happened fenrir has been revived maybe we should".

Jenifer said "no this is my task I must seal him leave me to my work" Lily said but sister" Jenifer turned on her and said "leave me".

Reluctantly lily said "okay fine but you will die if you go up against him yourself" she walked out of the room.

Jenifer looked at all her magic books which were scattered out in front of her and started to search for the spell necessary to seal away fenrir.

Back at the loft Alex woke from a very long sleep and sat up he got to his feet and realised the rest of the pack was still asleep even his brother.

Alex reached out and stroked his brother hair before getting to his feet and leaving the loft for some well needed air.

He stood outside and took a few deep breaths when a voice said "you really should sleep you know you're not doing yourself any favours you were wounded and while you may of healed you still need to sleep to restore your energy".

Alex turned round finding john behind him he said "you should get some rest I'm fine"

John locked eyes with Alex and said "look you need the rest you're clearly exhausted and you won't be helping anyone if you pass out in the middle of a battle".

Alex replied "I'm trying but I'm worried fenrir could launch an attack at any moment I'm the alpha I must be prepared to defend my pack against all threats".

John scoffed and said "I know that but we are all pack you do not have to shoulder this burden alone".

Alex sighed and said "okay ill rest" as Alex spoke he walked past john and sat back down by his brother who was still asleep and closed his eyes.

The next day Alex woke again fully rested he got to his feet and looked around most his pack were awake and training Alex looked around trying to find his brother but realized he was gone.

John who had just defeated Lucas who was lying on the floor out cold he said "finally awake are we told you needed sleep".

Alex got to his feet and walked over to john and said "you were right but we need to start to plan because fenrir could attack any day now and we need to be ready".

John said "then what do you want us to do" Alex replied "for now just do what you've been doing train there is someone I must see".

As he spoke Alex walked past John and excited the loft Alex made his way into town to see Jenifer.

Meanwhile Scott was at school and had briefed his friend stiles on all that had occurred Stiles said "so you're telling me that the alpha who was trying to recruit you or your brother into his pack was working for an alpha who was a tyrant over half a decade ago and he's back".

Scott said "I not sure I haven't met him yet all I do know is if he really is back from what Jenifer told us about him it is not good" Stiles was about to reply when the bell rang and both Scott and stiles got up and went into their next class when Scott went in and sat down stiles next to him.

When Ethan tapped him on the shoulder Scott looked round and said "let me guess my brother well fine but doesn't mean I trust you" Aidan replied "very well but you'll learn to trust us if what Deucalion prior to his death told us about fenrir".

Scott didn't answer just nodded and looked forward Meanwhile Jenifer was still awake searching through her magic books she eventually found the spell that would seal fenrir when she felt something and on instinct was holding a fire ball in hand.

Alex appeared and said "a little bit jumpy are we Jenifer said "not now Alex I'm in the middle of something".

Alex said "I know what you are trying to do and also who you are I know you faced fenrir and it was foolish you should have told me" Jenifer replied "I don't need your help I am the last remaining of the seven who sealed fenrir and it has to be done again".

Alex replied "I understand the urgency but if you are one of them then you know it took seven to seal him before and while you are powerful do not get me wrong but at least let me help".

Jenifer said "fine go get something from the basement" Alex started to do so but turned back and said "what are you looking for anyway" Jenifer said "the spell that sealed fenrir I've found part of it I need to check my family records for the rest".

Alex said "I'll go but first the stuff isn't booby trapped is it" Jenifer looked up from where she was reading the spell and said "no as far as I know".

Alex nodded and walked deeper into her house and headed into the basement it was very dark Alex used his alpha eyes to look around and said "where are you" he eventually found the box and walked over.

He reached and lifted the box using his werewolf strength and started back upstairs when he felt something and dropped the box and ran upstairs.

Meanwhile back at the loft John was following Alex's instructions and he and the rest of the pack were practicing John had just defeated Maddie when he felt something and suddenly the door to the loft was blown open.

John and the pack stood ready to fight when five beings stepped into the loft one of them said "which one of you is the alpha" John looked at the rest of the pack and said "who are you" the man laughed and said "I'm mason I am fenrir s right hand man this is Jacob Malia James and finally Remus".

John said "look I'm really not in the mood for this right now " Mason laughed and said "well I'm afraid you do not have a choice in the matter we were sent on fenrir s orders to kill you but since your alpha is not here then we will take you down and leave him without a pack".

Maddie stepped forward and said "bring it on" and she charged at mason followed by the rest of the pack Mason just laughed and stood ready to receive them.

Meanwhile at the school Scott finished his class and finally trusting Ethan and Aidan the three of them were talking when Scott picked up a foreign scent and looked up.

Ethan and Aidan also picked up the scent Scott said "guess you've earned the chance to gain my trust the three of them left the building once outside and out of sight of the school.

Scott said "show yourself I know your there" there was nothing when suddenly a booming laugh was heard as five people stepped out of the darkness.

Scott growled his eyes glowing red one of the people laughed and said "finally we found the leader of this pathetic rabble".

Scott said "what is this about and who the hell are you" the man laughed before saying I'm Romulus I'm fenrir s left hand and these are my friend's lupa Alrick Julian and Tyler and as for what we want that is very simple we want you all of you dead".

Scott said "bring it on" and he and the twins charged back at Jenifer's house she was still reading the magic book trying to figure out the sealing spell for fenrir she had succeeded in finding a few more pages of the spell but it was still incomplete .

A laugh caught her attention as fenrir appeared out of the shadow and said "really all this trouble for me I'm honoured" Jenifer replied "I will take you down no matter the cost" Fenrir laughed and said "I don't think so" he growled and his claws extended and he went to speed forward when Alex shot into view and tackled him to the floor.

Alex growled and dug his claws into fenrir and said "get away from her" fenrir laughed and struck upwards and threw Alex off him and he laughed and said "I don't know how you survived but this time you will not".

As he spoke he summoned a ball of fire into his hand and said "die both of you and threw the ball towards Alex.

To be continued

So Fenrir s pack have returned and are laying siege to Alex's pack will he escape fenrir and get to them in time keep reading to find out.

PLZ review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fenrir s Resurrection (Blood of the wolf 2) chapter 4**

Picking up where we left off Alex growls as the fire ball thrown by fenrir moves towards him it but he laughs and moves his hand and Alex is pinned in place.

Fenrir laughs and says "you will not be going anywhere you will die then my plan to take your world will begin and I will finish what I started decades ago until your ancestors".

He looked at Jenifer as he said "sealed me away and I will not let you do it again" he held another fireball and prepared to throw it when Alex howled and suddenly the fire ball that was heading towards him exploded.

Alex got to his feet as fenrir said "how the hell did you do that" Alex replied "you're not the only one with magical potential" As Alex spoke he raised his hand and levitated an object of the table and threw it towards fenrir who knocked it aside with ease.

Fenrir laughed and said "your pathetic magic cannot stop me" He sped forward and grabbed Alex by the throat and started squeezing Alex coughed his eyes glowed red.

Fenrir noticed and said "pathetic you have the eyes of an alpha but no power what so ever" Alex struggled to breathe but said "I am not just an alpha I am a true alpha" he growled and suddenly a fire ball slammed into fenrir and he stumbled back a few feet dropping Alex who backed away holding his throat as he tried to catch his breath".

Jenifer said "leave him" she turned to Alex and said "get out of here leave fenrir to me" Alex got to his feet and said "no way in hell" Fenrir got to his feet and said "he's right I want him here when I kill you because Deucalion told me how you care for each other it is absolutely nauseating.

Alex growled and ran at fenrir and struck but fenrir blocked and threw him aside he laughed and said "I knew it your feelings will be your doom".

Jenifer said "oi" and threw a ball of fire at him Fenrir spun on the spot and easily stopped the ball midair and dusted it".

He laughed and said "don't you understand yet I am more powerful than you witch which is surprising considering who you are your ancestors were far more powerful but you are pathetic I will take great pleasure in eliminating the last of your kind".

Alex said "I won't let you he tried to charge but fenrir held him still with a spell and said "you should have heeded her advice Alexander because as we speak your pack are being attacked by my pack in two separate locations you have to make a choice because I believe your brother is among one of them".

Alex fell forward when the spell broke and said "I have to go but I will be back" Alex ran out of the house.

Fenrir said "with him gone let's get back to what we were doing" he attacked Jenifer.

Alex stopped as he made his way and looked to his right where the school was and the left which led to the loft.

Alex hears fenrir s voice in his head "you can't save them both what will you choose".

Alex looked from left to right and said to himself "I'm saving my brother john can handle himself".

Alex ran off heading towards the high school.

Back at the loft john and most of Alex's pack were being overwhelmed by the five of fenrir s pack john struck at Mason and was able to wound the other beta but mason sped at john and impaled him with his claws john fell back.

Mason laughed as Maddie Lucas and Ariel were defeated and thrown to the floor beside john James said "we have won now before we kill you where is your alpha".

John looked up but spit in James face earning a punch from the man mason said "enough we don't need them to tell us where the alpha is he will come to us let's just kill these rabble.

Mason stepped forward and raised his claws to strike he said "any last words "john smirked and pressed a button on something and suddenly several smoke grenades landed at the feet of the werewolves and exploded releasing a gas cloud.

Mason and the others were distracted and john helped his pack up and they slipped out of the loft mason shouted "find them and kill them on sight the four pack nodded and left the loft searching for the pack.

John and the others ran from the loft and into the forest opposite and hid amongst the trees Maddie was catching her breath and said "what was that" john replied "no idea but we need".

He was cut off as he saw the five wolves emerge out of the loft and said "run" the rest of the pack nodded and kept running.

Back at the school Scott Ethan and Aidan were having the same trouble with the other five of fenrir s pack and Ethan and Aidan were thrown aside Romulus blocked a strike from Scott and lifted him into the air.

He said "any last words little wolf Scott growled and twisted and slashed at Romulus who reared backwards he growled and went to strike.

Alex made his way to the school and followed his brothers scent which led to an ally he headed forward and looked round the corner and saw his brother about to be killed and sped forward.

As Romulus struck down Scott closed his eyes he opened them again finding Romulus on the floor and Alex in full wolf form in front of him.

The wolf growled and turned back to Alex he turned and said "you okay" Scott replied "fine now your here" Romulus laughed as he got back to his feet and said "at last we find the alpha once we destroy you our master will reward us".

Alex scoffed and said "I think not" as he spoke he took a grenade from his pocket pulled the pin and threw it exploded at their feet causing a smoke cloud to envelope the five pack Romulus growled "wolfs bane".

Alex walked past Scott and helped up the twins and said "we run" Scott and the twins nodded and the four of us ran.

As they excited the ally Scott said "where we going and who" Alex says "later bro we need somewhere to hide but first we need to find the others".

Scott nodded and we ran towards the loft when Romulus and the others appeared out from the alleyway.

Ethan said "well their pissed now what" Alex said "we run" the four of us ran but were surrounded Romulus laughed and said "did you really think you could stop us with this".

He threw the destroyed grenade canister at Alex's feet Alex growled and charged shifting to full wolf and tackling Romulus to the ground Alrick went to strike when Ethan ran and struck at him Scott and Aidan engaged the remaining three.

Alex growled and sliced at Romulus who growled in pain but struck upwards and knocked Alex back forcing him back to human form Romulus laughed as the rest of the pack was overwhelmed and Scott Ethan and Aidan were thrown down next to Alex.

Romulus laughed and said "you pathetic fools you should not to face us we've been wolves for decades you a couple of months to a year".

As he spoke he approached and went to strike when he noticed a wound on his chest he looked at Alex and said "you wounded me impressive but" he was cut off as another voice said "that's enough".

Romulus looked confused as fenrir appeared the five pack members bowed and said "master".

Fenrir said "enough I'm calling you back" Romulus said "but master we were to kill these".

Fenrir held up his hand and said "enough I told you to be careful your abilities might be diminished so follow and don't question my orders" fenrir turned to leave.

Alex growled and said "oi what have you done to Jenifer" fenrir turned back and laughed and said "your witch is no longer a thorn in my side and soon you and your pack will follow".

He walked away the five pack members following Scott got to his feet he had a slash to his gut and helped his brother up.

Alex said "you okay" Scott nodded and we both helped up Ethan and Aidan one of them said "what the hell was that about".

Alex replied "I'm not sure but now I have a job for the three of you at the same time as this attack more of fenrir s pack engaged the others I want you to go find them".

Ethan and Aidan nodded but Scott said "where are you going" Alex replied "I've got to go check on something he started to walk away when Scott said "I'm coming with you".

Alex turned and said "fine bro" he started moving again but turned back said "oh once you find the others tell them to meet by hales burnt out house".

Ethan and Aidan nodded and ran towards the forest.

Alex and Scott started to run towards Jenifer s house.

Meanwhile fenrir gathered all 10 of his pack members in the forest calling mason from hunting down the remainder of Alex's pack mason looked up at fenrir and said "why did you pull us back".

Fenrir replied "because I wanted you to distract them I needed to destroy the spell that sealed me away before" mason growled remembering Remus said "did you succeed".

Fenrir held up a piece of paper and dropped it onto the ground and lit it on fire the pack watched as the paper burned fenrir said "now it is time to begin my reign".

Alrick spoke this time "master what about this pack" fenrir replied "we will deal with them in time but first get stronger then I want you to take out any ally of Alex's pack and wound them if you cannot kill them".

The 10 pack nodded and walked away from fenrir who let out maniacal laughter.

To be continued

Will Alex and the pack heal from this loss keep reading to find out?

Plz review


	5. Chapter 5

**Fenrir s resurrection (Blood of the wolf 2) chapter 5**

A week has passed since fenrir s pack was resurrected by fenrir sacrificing the two alphas Ennis and kali

He ordered them to strike out at Alex and his pack and kill all of them Alex was speaking with Jenifer and didn't know that his pack were in trouble.

When he found out he went to help and saved his brother Scott from being killed and was able to drive the pack away.

We pick up from here.

Alex and Scott are stood outside Jenifer s house which looks scorched like it was on fire recently Alex said "watch your step in there".

Scott nodded and Alex stepped forward and pushed open the door Alex stepped inside and immediately came upon an unconscious Jenifer on the floor Alex ran over.

Scott came in after Alex and saw the body and said "is she alive "Alex looked up and said "she's breathing just unconscious I think".

A voice said "you think so glad I'm left in your care" Alex saw that Jenifer was awake he said "sorry I don't live up to you expectations but I'm not a doctor".

Alex helped Jenifer to her feet and said "what happened" Jenifer moved to the table and sat down and said "after you left fenrir overpowered me and knocked me out".

Alex looked at the table and said "it's not your fault fenrir is beyond nothing we've ever faced".

How did your ancestors seal him away in the first place it can't have been an easy feat".

Jenifer took a breath before replying it wasn't but it doesn't matter now he destroyed the spell so there's no way to seal him".

Alex stepped away from her and said "are you sure there's no other sorcerers left alive".

Jenifer replied "I don't believe so" Alex groaned "but said "okay we will find another way but for now me and my brother need to meet with the pack to decide a strategy".

Alex walked towards his brother and they both started to leave when Jenifer said "see you later I will look for another way but just a warning it's a full moon tonight I know it won't be bad for you but".

Alex looked at Scott and said "okay thanks for the warning" Alex and Scott left once outside Scott said "what did she mean by that".

Alex turned round and said "nothing just tonight it's a full moon your first since you turned you probably feel it extra aggressive".

Scott nodded Alex continued "don't worry once we meet with the pack ill walk you through it so you don't kill".

Scott said "thanks I'm grateful for that" Alex tapped his brother on the shoulder and said "let's race meet you by the hale house".

As Alex spoke he shifted and ran off Scott laughed before shifting himself and running into the forest following his brother.

meanwhile Ethan and Aidan had gathered the pack by the burnt out hale house john was still wounded from his fight with fenrir s pack he looked up when he heard something but settled when he saw Alex and his brother both in full wolf form.

Alex shifted back to human and ran over to john Scott returned to human form and followed.

Alex said "you okay" John looked up and said "I'm still alive but who were they" Alex sat down next and said "it's a long story but basically they are fenrir s original pack you know from decades ago".

Maddie said "but that impossible they should be dead there is no way" Alex said "you should know that with magic there is not much that is not possible".

Lucas and Ariel nodded in agreement Alex continued "anyway well I imagine that fenrir used a spell to open a portal and bring his pack back from the dead using the blood of Ennis and Kali".

John nodded and said "well we should discuss what to do about fenrir" Alex replied "that is what I called this meeting to discuss our strategy so let's get started".

Meanwhile Fenrir s pack were in the town looking for Scotts friends they saw stiles talking with someone Mason looked at the rest of his pack and said "go and find Alex and Scott mother she should be at beacon hills hospital".

Lupa Remus and Romulus nodded and walked away heading towards the hospital Julian said "what should the rest of us do".

Mason said "go and find Alex and his rabble and kill them I will be chatting with the human".

Alrick said "but fenrir said" Mason turned on him and said "I heard what fenrir said he told us to attack the packs allies Alex and Scott mother I'm going to take his best friend and that leaves the pack themselves".

Jacob said "okay we'll go and deal with the pack but shouldn't one of us stay with you and help".

Mason replied "I think I can handle one human on my own now go" Jacob and the others nodded and walked away.

Mason watched them leave then approached stiles and engaged in conversation.

Meanwhile Jenifer had searched through all her and all her families spell books but had no luck.

She hit the table in anger knocking some of the books off the table when she noticed something a small page and a few words written on it.

She sat down and looked at the page and started to read.

Back at the hale house Alex was discussing what to do about fenrir john said "it doesn't look like there is a way to stop him I mean his pack beat all of us without a thought".

Alex said "while that is true there is always a way that is what I need all of you to do search inside yourselves you all have great strength".

He was cut off as there was a sound like a branch breaking the rest of the pack heard it as well and looked up all getting to their feet Alex shifted and growled "who's there".

There was no reply for a moment then the sound was heard again and seven figures stepped out of the shadows.

Scott noticed one of them and nudged Alex who nodded Alrick stepped forward and said "well who would of thought we would find you all here so you can all die" they charged.

Alex and his pack met their charge and started to fight.

Meanwhile in the hospital Melissa was working a full shift when she saw three people loitering in the hospital.

She looked up and cleared her throat and said "excuse me do you need something".

Lupa approached the desk and said "yes we are looking for a Melissa McCall".

Melissa said sensing something was wrong "hold on ill fetch her for you" she started to walk away when Remus reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Ormolus reached for the name tag pinned to her shirt and pulled it off he looked at it and said "nice to meet you Melissa".

Remus let go of her wrist and she backed away fearfully she looked at the three of them "what do you want".

Romulus laughed "we here to enquire about your son's" Melissa looked confused "what do you know about my son's".

Lupa laughed and said "we know more about your sons than you do they have a secret they haven't told you would you like to know what it is".

Melissa said "why would I trust the word of three strangers and I know for a fact that my son's have no secrets".

Lupa laughed and said "if you are so sure of that then why did your heart beat speed up your lying".

Melissa said "I think you should leave now before I call security" she approached the desk and reached under the desk and went to press the silent alarm when lupa grabbed her wrist.

She laughed and said "did you really think it would be that easy let's see if your sons will come if your life is hanging in the balance she gripped Melissa wrist tighter".

Meanwhile mason had approached stiles and asked him a question stiles answered and tried to walk away when mason grabbed his wrist stiles looked confused.

Mason said "ah you don't know me do you I see Alex and his brother also your best friend haven't informed you of my existence".

"Well introductions I'm mason I'm one of fenrir s pack members and I'm going to kill you".

Stiles scoffed "really you're going to kill me right here in broad daylight in front of all these people".

Mason laughed and looked around before speaking "really what people" stiles looked around and tried to run when mason grabbed him by the throat.

Stiles struggled to breathe mason laughed and prepared to break his neck.

Back at the hale house Alex and his pack were engaged in a fight with seven of fenrir s pack.

Alex tried his hardest to fight back and knocked Tyler to the floor and bared his fangs ready to strike.

Tyler laughed despite Alex's claws being in bedded in his chest "you don't have the guts to kill me fenrir told us how you are a spineless coward".

Alex scoffed "you call me a coward when I have my claws ready to strike you really underestimate me you think because I am a true alpha that I cannot kill you would be wrong".

As Alex spoke he pulled his claws out of Tyler and sliced them across his throat Tyler coughed and howled loudly before his heart beat went silent.

The rest of fenrir s pack noticed and stopped fighting and ran over Alex backed away and stood with his pack.

Alrick looked over Tyler's body and got very angry "how could you do that".

Alex replied "you left me with no choice it was kill or be killed" Alrick said "mark my words boy you will regret this you have started a war that will end with you and your entire pack even your allies dead".

Alrick lifted Tyler's body and started to leave when James said "shouldn't we finish them for what they did".

Alrick replied "no need their demise will come soon" he started walking away followed by the others Alex felt regret for his actions john tapped him on the shoulder and said "it's not your fault".

Alex nodded but said "okay now that they are gone we really should" suddenly Scott said "something wrong".

Alex took a sniff at the air and said "my brothers right something isn't right".

John and the others looked at each other when Ethan said "the human maybe".

Scott suddenly bolted out of forest Alex called his brother but got no response.

Alex turned round and said "I'll go after him I need the rest of you to watch out for fenrir and his pack this might be part of his plan".

Maddie and the others nodded Alex started to leave but john said "just be careful".

Alex kept walking but said "aren't I always" Alex ran out of the clearing he caught up with Scott as he was about to enter the town and tackled him.

Scott growled "what are you doing" Alex replied "I'm saving you look" Scott stopped fighting and looked up as the moon was starting to rise.

Alex said "like I told you it's your first full moon I'm not going to stop you going after your friend but I'm coming with you".

Alex moved off Scott and offered a hand Scott took it and got to his feet he said "thanks".

Alex nodded and they both entered the town and followed the scent.

To be continued

Next time will Alex and Scott be able to save stiles and what of fenrir s pack will they seek revenge against Alex keep reading to find out.

PLZ review


	6. Chapter 6

**Fenrir s resurrection (Blood of the wolf 2) chapter 6.**

Picking up where we left off Alex and Scott are running through the town to find stiles the scent leads them past the hospital.

Alex is about to run past when he stops Scott stops and says "what are you doing".

Alex replied "there's something else we didn't consider your best friend but what off".

Scott finished "our mother" Alex said "go after stiles ill catch up" Scott nodded and ran off following the scent.

Alex watched after him before entering the hospital.

Meanwhile stiles was able to break out of mason's grip and ran away from the taller wolf but mason cornered him in an ally way.

He laughed and said "game over you can't outrun me" he raised his claws to strike when he was tacked from behind and knocked to the floor.

Scott walked past him and helped up his friend stiles said "guess I owe you but why is the first I'm hearing".

Scott said "sorry mate but you are only human and very fragile stiles started to speak.

When mason said "so your finally here I expected your brother but I will settle for you".

Scott growled and shifted "bring it on bitch" mason laughed and charged at Scott and they started to fight.

In the hospital Alex made his way through the place following a scent he passed the front desk following a scent when he heard a scream he quickly ran in that direction.

He ran round the corner and found saw his mother lying on the floor unconscious he ran forward and checked her over discovering she was unconscious.

He turned round and growled "show yourselves you pathetic cowards" a laugh echoed around the room as lupa Remus and Romulus stepped forward surrounding Alex.

Lupa said "I see you escaped the others but no matter we will take you down".

Alex scoffed and said "you really think the three of you can stop me bring it".

Lupa laughed and the three of them charged Alex blocked the strike from lupa and slashed his claws across her chest lupa reared back.

Alex went to strike when Remus and Romulus attacked and Alex was knocked to his knees and they both held his arms behind his back.

Lupa recovered and walked over and said "you are pathetic and you're the one who defeated Deucalion and his pack and even before that".

Alex struggled in the grip of Romulus and Remus and said "what the hell is that supposed to mean".

Lupa laughed and said "you do not know do you our master has been involved in everything that has happened to you".

Alex scoffed and said "that's impossible fenrir couldn't have been involved when he was sealed away".

Lupa laughed and said "you still don't get it do you believe with your amateurish knowledge of magic that it can't be reversed".

Alex replied "I don't care if you're gonna kill me just get it over with I'm really in no mood to hear you talk".

Lupa stepped forward and said "you are pathetic but unfortunately killing you won't fall to me or my friends here because our master wants you alive but as for the rest of your pack they will be disposed off".

Alex growled and said "you will not touch them" he shifted to full wolf causing both Romulus and Remus to pull away.

Lupa laughed and said "this form of yours doesn't scare us" she went to strike when Alex pounced on her tackling her to the floor.

Alex returned to human and said "now I have the advantage" lupa laughed and said "I already know that you won't be able to kill me you haven't got the balls".

Alex scoffed "I have more guts than you think I've already killed one of you can't you smell it on me".

Lupa growled "impossible that's Tyler s scent you killed him" Alex said "I did and now you will join him".

He raised his claws and was about to strike when lupa struck upwards and knocked Alex off her and sent him flying.

Lupa approached and said "this ends here this is for Tyler" she went to strike when suddenly fell to the floor holding her head Alex saw the same happen to Romulus and Remus.

He smiled as Jenifer and lily came in Jenifer said "looks like I have to bail you out again".

Alex got to his feet and said "thanks but what about the spell" Jenifer replied "about that we need to".

Melissa coughing cut her off Alex said "you two get out of here my mother knows nothing of this yet".

Jenifer nodded and both she and lily left the room Alex approached his mother and said "you alright".

Melissa looked around her eyes immediately landing on the unconscious bodies of lupa Romulus and Remus she said "what happened to them".

Alex said "a long story but we need to" he was cut off by lupa waking up again and attacking Alex and impaling him with her claws.

Alex fell to his knees coughing up blood Melissa said "what have you done".

Alex coughed again but said "I'm fine leave this bitch to me Alex got to his feet and growled lupa laughed and said "there he is the beast".

Alex replied "I'm no beast I'm the alpha and you will die for what you did you came after family I will make you regret it".

Lupa laughed but Alex ran at her and tackled her to the floor and slashed her throat lupa coughed and said "I still get the last laugh".

Alex pulled his claws back out and looked at Romulus and Remus and said "I strongly suggest that you leave now unless you want to end up like her oh you can take the body I don't care".

Alex walked away and turned to his mother and said "I know you most likely terrified but there is a good explanation but it is going to have to wait you're not the only in danger".

Alex walked passed her and excited the hospital Melissa watched as Remus and Romulus took lupa body and walked away before Melissa followed Alex.

Alex stood outside the hospital looking at the full moon Melissa stepped next to him and said "now what".

Alex turned on her and said "now you go somewhere safe and I go after my brother this is pack business".

Melissa said "fine but you owe me an explanation" Alex nodded and ran off after his brother.

Meanwhile Scott fought against mason who had the upper hand and knocked Scott to the floor.

Mason laughed as Scott struggled back to his feet "just surrender boy you cannot defeat me I've been a wolf for longer than you have been alive.

Scott said "experience isn't what matters because I will defeat you" he growled his eyes glowed a blood red stiles watched as he saw Scott transform completely into wolf form.

Mason stepped away shocked for a moment but laughed and said "so the rumours were true there is another true alpha but it makes no difference to me you will die all the same".

He charged Scott in wolf form met his charge and knocked him off his feet he turned back to human and dug his claws into mason's chest.

Mason laughed and said "go on then just strike but then again I imagine you do not have the guts just like your brother".

Another voice said "his brother what" mason and Scott looked for where the voice came from as Alex came round the corner.

He said "bro he's had enough" Scott said "no he attacked my best friend he deserves to die".

Alex replied "no that's the full moon talking not you stop this" Scott growled when suddenly mason struck upwards knocking Scott off him mason got up.

He laughed and immediately went to attack stiles when Alex ran forward and grabbed him he said "stiles go now".

The boy nodded and backed away Alex spun mason round who was struggling to break away as Scott got to his feet.

Alex said "bro this is your chance do you want to end him or should I like I ended his two friends".

Mason growled and said "you killed them you will pay for that you will " Alex cut him off by digging his claws into his shoulder Scott stepped forward claws extended but put them away and punched mason hard in the stomach.

Alex let go and he stumbled banging his head on the wall and lost conscious.

Alex embraced his brother and said "you made the right choice" Scott replied "so did you where's mom" Alex replied "she's safe but I think you're going to be grounded she knows everything".

Scott said "so it's time then" time for what" "stiles asks as he comes into view.

Alex said "we need to tell our parents the truth that includes your dad stiles if that's okay with you because I believe he been looking into how that fire started at Scotts house".

Stiles said "that's true can't exactly tell him that it was caused by magic but I couldn't get him to believe he's very hard to convince". ...

Alex said "because what is it they say seeing can make you believe" as he spoke Alex bared his fangs stiles said "yh that works but don't eat my dad".

Alex scoffed "who do you think I am fenrir he's the psychopath I'm slightly less the psychopath and my brother well he's just werewolf by all standards completely ordinary".

Scott looked at his brother Alex said "only messing with you anyway you need to go home and stiles you need to think of some excuse to get your dad's attention".

Both nodded then Scott said "what about you" Alex replied "I've got the hardest task convincing the pack but not only that Jenifer let's just say when humans have found out about witches in the past let's just say it didn't end well".

Stiles nodded and walked away Scott nodded to his brother and left in the other direction.

Alex watched them leave before heading into the forest.

Meanwhile fenrir waited for his pack to return as they stepped into the clearing.

He looked up and saw two bodies being carried in fenrir said "I see you failed to destroy the pack allies".

Alrick said "master you told us Alex didn't kill so how do you explain that he killed two of ours".

Fenrir replied "don't question me you targeted his friends I believed didn't but what did you expect and if you care so much then take your revenge destroy the pack"

Another voice said "that we can do master but why did you lie" mason stepped out of the shadows fenrir said "I didn't lie I only have what Deucalion told me but trust in me like you did before".

"I know Alex killed two of our pack but he feels guilty about it I can smell the regret on him so go and get your revenge I will deal with our fallen".

The eight pack nodded and walked out of the clearing fenrir listened till they were gone and looked at the two bodies in front of him".

He said "if you can hear me you should know that your lives will go to a good cause".

He raised his claws and struck down.

To be continued

Fenrir pack are on the rampage will Alex and his pack escape this retribution keep reading to find out.

Plz review


	7. Chapter 7

**Fenrir s resurrection (blood of the wolf 2) chapter 7**

Picking up hours after we left off Alex meets up with his pack in the forest and has told them what happened and how he wants to tell the truth to his mother.

John and the others said "okay if that's what you want to do then we are with you".

Alex said "thanks for the support we need to go now Alex started to walk away john and the others followed.

Unbeknownst to them fenrir s pack were listening mason said "it's time to get our revenge lets hunt" they stalked after Alex.

Meanwhile at Scotts house Scott had returned home finding stiles and the sheriff Scott stepped inside and pulled off his coat and entered the room.

As he stepped over the threshold he heard the sheriff s voice "why am I here stiles".

Who looked at Scott who had just entered the room and sat down and said "trust me sheriff this will help you"

The sheriff nodded and sat waiting Scott looked up and said "Alex hurry".

Meanwhile Alex and his pack were stood outside his house Alex said "now john Maddie you're coming with me the rest of you make a perimeter keep watch".

Lucas and the others nodded Alex watched them leave before entering his house john and Maddie followed.

As Alex's pack set up a perimeter around the house and kept watch watching them was fenrir s pack".

Mason said "now what" another voice said "now we draw them out and destroy them one by one".

Mason and the others looked to where the voice came from and saw fenrir standing in shadow.

Mason said "master what are you doing here" fenrir replied "I'm here to make sure you do not screw this up now go take out the pack so I can get inside".

Mason nodded and ran forward his pack following fenrir waited till they were out of sight and he said Jenifer I know your here I can feel your weak magic".

Jenifer stepped forward and said "I'm not the weak one here alpha the one who is weak is the one aligned with evil".

She held a fire ball fenrir laughed "oh my dear how right you are I am evil and I am more powerful than ever if it wasn't for your ancestors I would of ruled the world and the humans would be kneeling at my feet".

Jenifer scoffed "you don't understand humanity do you even if we didn't stop you back then you would have fallen you were a tyrant".

Fenrir growled "it doesn't matter anymore I win so why even bother to fight you can't defeat me".

Jenifer said "I will never give up" fenrir yawned boredom clearly on his face "very well we will fight" he sped at Jenifer and attacked.

Inside the house Alex introduced john and Maddie to stiles father and Melissa who had been sat staring at Scott in silence".

She looked up and said "just tell us what you promised Alex sighed and said "fine now just one thing this will be hard to take mostly he growled and bared his fangs.

There was no response for a few seconds then stiles father jumped back in horror and pulled his gun and pointed at Alex john and Maddie bared their fangs until Alex said "enough its fine and put his fangs away.

John and Maddie also pit their fangs away and sat down against the wall stiles said "put your gun down he's not a threat.

The sheriff turned on his son and said "did you not see that" stiles replied "yes but I know he's not a threat".

Alex replied "oh no I'm a threat but not as dangerous as some that's what I called you here to".

Before he could finish one of the windows shattered and Ethan and Aidan flew through landing on the floor and passing out Alex growled and ran over but then another window shattered and Lucas and Ariel also landed inside".

John and Maddie went to check on the Alex used his alpha eyes to loom around when he was grabbed by the throat by mason who squeezed tightly.

Scott shifted and went to help his bother when ormolus and Remus entered the room and grabbed and restrained him.

John and Maddie were attacked by Julian and James as well as Malia and Jacob.

Alrick was the last to enter the room mason laughed and said "are you ready to die now you killed two of ours did you think there would be no payback".

Alex struggled to breathe but smiled mason said "what's so funny" Alex growled and struck outwards slashing at mason who reared back forcing him to release Alex who fell to his knees.

Mason felt the already healing cuts and said "you wounded me impressive".

Alex looked up fully shifted but still human "that's not all I am going to do I going to rip your throat out with my teeth".

Mason laughed and said "bring it then" he charged and they began to fight john and the others broke free and started fighting fenrir pack with Scott taking Alrick Romulus and Remus.

Outside the fight between Jenifer and fenrir was going strong with neither side willing to back down after throwing another spell Jenifer was trying to catch her breath.

Fenrir laughed and said "getting tired are we not surprising you're only human while I'm filled with the powers of darkness which is everlasting".

Jenifer scoffed "that's not entirely true even the powers of darkness have their weaknesses".

Fenrir laughed and said "if that is so show me" Jenifer eyes glowed and the sky above rumbled with thunder and a lightning bolt shot down and slammed into fenrir and exploded.

Jenifer stepped back and breathed deeply when the smoke cleared revealing fenrir unharmed he laughed and said "that was the power of one of the seven who sealed me away pathetic".

He growled and ran forward and grabbed her by the throat and said "say hello to Alex for me and released his grip and with a spell sent her flying back towards Alex's house.

He stepped forward heading towards the house.

Inside Alex and mason were exchanging blows Alex held the advantage and struck at mason knocking him back a few feet mason growled but Alex was one step ahead and charged and tackled him to the floor and banged his head against the floor to knock him out.

Alex backed away from mason and saw as the rest of his pack had defeated fenrir s and were preparing the finishing blow.

Alex growled and bared his fangs "enough their beaten leave them" he was cut off as suddenly Jenifer's body came flying through the window.

Alex ran over as did the rest of his pack fenrir s rabble forgotten Scott said "is she okay m" Alex went to answer.

But another voice said "she's alive for the moment but for how long that is up to you".

Alex and the pack looked round as fenrir stepped into the room immediately Ethan and Aidan charged at him Alex said "stop".

But his words didn't reach them in time as fenrir sped at them and stopped them and flung them through the air with less than a thought.

He laughed "who wants to go next Alex went to stand but Scott said "he's mine" Alex replied "you can't you don't know what you're getting into".

Scott ignored his brother and approached fenrir who laughed and said "you really should listen your brother was no match for me what chance do you have".

Scott said "plenty and threw a fire ball at fenrir who blocked and snuffed it out he laughed "I see we have another wolf who learns magic I will tell you the same thing I told him you can't beat me".

He growled and shot forward and grabbed Scott by the throat Alex tried to get involved but Romulus and Remus who had recovered one grabbed stiles and the other grabbed Melissa

Romulus said "what will you do if you save your brother we will gut these two and if you try to save them our master will strangle your brother either choice you make you lose".

Alex growled "you cowards stop using my family as hostages just fight" Remus laughed "why would we do that we're evil we don't play by the rules".

Alex looked between them unsure of what to do when there were two shots and Romulus and Remus fell to the floor".

Alex looked where the shot came from and saw stiles holding his father's gun fenrir said "big mistake now you will see your brother die".

He squeezed his hand tighter around Scott's throat when suddenly fenrir was pulled off his feet and repelled backwards forcing him to release Scott".

Alex ran and embraced his brother when fenrir recovered and shouted "don't you ever die Jenifer got to her feet and stood in front of Alex and Scott".

She looked round and said "you must leave now all of you I will cover your retreat".

Alex looked to argue but Jenifer continued "this is not up for debate now you need to get out of here".

Alex growled but let go off his brother and said "we need to leave'" he ran over to the twins who were still unconscious and woke them up and supported them.

John helped john and the others while stiles helped the sheriff and Melissa and we all got out of there.

Fenrir laughed and said "ever the hero big mistake now you will die and the last of the sorcerers who sealed me will be gone" he prepared to blast her.

Outside Alex and his pack got outside the house when suddenly it exploded Alex and Scott turned back as did the others and saw as the house was consumed in flame.

Alex was shocked when Scott said "do you think" Alex replied "I'm not sure but we need to get out of here and find somewhere to hide".

Stiles said "where can we possibly hide" Alex said "follow" and walked into the forest the others followed after him.

He led them deep into the forest and stopped outside a house john said "what is this place it looks abandoned".

Alex replied "it is just trust me" he stepped forward and entered the house the others followed.

Alex looked around inside when he saw the triskillion symbol on the wall he stepped forward when john said "what is this place" Alex didn't respond but extended his claws and pressed them into the triskillion.

Nothing happened for a second then the wall slid open revealing a downward staircase Alex smirked at the shocked faces of his pack then descended the stairs.

He pushed open the door at the bottom which opened into a old bunker Alex stepped inside followed by the rest of his pack john looked around before saying "who told you about this".

Alex and sat down on the floor the rest of the pack followed his example Alex waited till they were seated before he said "it was Damon who told me about this".

John and Maddie looked up "when and why didn't we know" Lucas and Ariel nodded at this.

Alex replied "you didn't know because Damon asked me not to tell you it was a matter of trust it was just after I was bitten but prior to me running away".

Scott and Melissa looked up at this Alex continued "Damon as you know was smart and he suspected that there was a traitor within the pack this was before Jeremy well you know where that led".

"Anyway he knew there was a traitor but not who so he bit me and introduced me to the pack as I was on the outside he told me the secrets".

John said "what secret was it this" Alex shook his head "the secret was that Damon himself dabbled in the art of witch craft he worked with witches".

Lucas said "that can't be we knew him he would never" Alex held up his hand and said "he used magic but not like fenrir he used it to protect his pack from harm".

Jeremy approached and asked to be taught Damon said no and you know what that led too.

John said "that I understand but you said he didn't know who the traitor was and he suspected".

Alex said "yes that's true he told me to say that he was teaching me magic and that whoever the traitor was would lash out it worked".

John said "you're telling me" Maddie said "so what do we do now" Alex said "we're officially out of all possible options that's why I bought you here".

Damon said "it's where he kept all his research on magic user's to stop fenrir we will need more help and this is what I found".

Alex stood up and walked over to the table and laid out several pages of research john and the others got up and came over and looked over the research.

Alex said "it very long to read so I skimmed ahead it says something of a pack of werewolves a new breed rising to power in the town of New Orleans".

John said "that's pretty far but" Alex cut him off "no I'll go alone and bring this pack back with me".

Scott stood up to argue but Alex said "I'm going alone bro the pack needs a leader in my absence it falls to you".

Scott and the others still look unsure Alex said "okay I won't go till the morning then okay get some rest".

Scott and the others nodded Alex sat against the wall and watched as the others sat down to rest.

Alex closed his eyes.

Meanwhile fenrir was in the forest having pulled his pack out of the house before it blew up fenrir was sat against a tree as for the first time since his resurrection he felt tired.

Mason stirred and said "master sorry we failed" fenrir replied it doesn't matter you may of failed to kill the pack but they are wounded and with them out of the way we can take this world I'm sure you can handle that".

Mason and the other pack members that woke at that moment said "yes master" fenrir laughed.

Back at the house Alex listened to make sure the entire pack was asleep then got to his feet and grabbed his shoulder bag and put a copy of the research in the bag so he knew where to find the wolf pack.

He left the house and ascended the stairs as he was about to exit the house a voice said "where are you going" Alex bared his fangs and spun round.

Finding Ethan and Aidan Alex put his fangs away "what are you doing up" Ethan replied "keeping an eye on you it seems we were right to do so".

Alex replied "I'm doing this for the pack there too injured to follow me and from what I read New Orleans is full of vampires".

Aidan and Ethan put their hands on Alex shoulders "all the more reason for us to come with you".

Alex shrugged their hands off but said "fine you I see your point you can come get your stuff and meet me outside".

The twins said "already done".

Alex nodded and the three of us stepped outside finding two motor bikes he looked at the twins.

Ethan and Aidan climbed on them while Alex said "just let me get something" he walked around the side of the house finding another triskillion he pressed it and a garage door opened revealing a brand new motor bike Alex climbed on.

He rejoined the twins at the town entrance he looked at both of them and said "you ready" they nodded and the three of them rode out of the town.

Watching them leave was fenrir who laughed and said "run you fools by the time you return your home will be mine" he bared his fangs and roared.

Holy hell fenrir s pack have wounded Alex's will they recover from this defeat and will Alex succeed in getting this wolf pack to help him.

Find out in the third part of the blood of the wolf part 3 fenrir s fall.

Plz review and favorite this.

See you soon


End file.
